The disclosure relates to a developer container having a conveyance member that is rotated to thus convey developer in a container body to an outside of the container body, and a developing device.
A developer container has been known in which a developer accommodation unit (a container body) accommodating therein developer is arranged below a developing unit and the developer in the developer accommodation unit is conveyed to the developing unit through an opening formed at an upper part of the developer accommodation unit (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-170951).
In the developer container, the developer accommodation unit is provided with a toner conveyance member (a conveyance member). The toner conveyance member is rotated with being bent while sliding-contacting an inner wall of the developer accommodation unit, thereby picking up the developer in the developer accommodation unit. When the toner conveyance member is spaced from the inner wall, it jumps out to thus scatter the picked up developer, thereby conveying the same from the opening towards the developing unit.